In conventional insulated containers, the method of assembling container's sub parts is simple mechanical push snap fit and the insulation used is non-recyclable and non-eco-friendly rigid PU foam, which makes it unsafe to be used in a microwave and dishwashing machines due to its expansion properties. The expansion of the insulation material on microwave exposure results in disassembling of the apparatus.
Also, while handling liquid food items in the conventional insulated container, liquid seeps in and between the layers and open curvatures of the containers surface and gets collected therein, which is difficult to clean due to inaccessible cleaning space. The accumulated food in such spaces gives unhygienic bad odor after use.
Hence, there is a need to develop a new kind of an insulated container with new assembly techniques to be used in dishwashers and with new insulation component to be used in microwave, made from recyclable material. The new container has been designed in such manner that liquid does not seep in the container, thus avoiding accidents such as electrical hazard and unhygienic conditions.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, as detailed below.